A Certain Different Way
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: A world where Accelerator have managed to kill Touma in the Sister Arc... and the after effects of his victory for the whole story... AcceleratorXMisaka...
1. Chapter 1

**What if….. this is only a story about my thoughts what would happen if Accelerator would have act a bit cooler and menaged to kill Kamijyo Touma…..**

**After his fight with him he have questioned Misaka Mikoto about hers and Toumas intentions to protect the Sisters, after her answer in which she sayd that they are all her little sisters Accelerator have started to laugh about her reasons, meanwhile Touma have wake up from his samshing into the ground because the tornado Accelerator have created , he have began to walk with the last bit of power he have against accel and Misaka…**

**And now the story will turn into a mess…**

**Have Fun :D…**

**Chapter 1 (A Certain Magical Different Way)**

_(Huh,.. what why is he walking in this direction ?...or why is he even standing, he have smashed into the ground from over 20 meters high, why the hell is he still living?... Wait, he have menaged to hit me even hurt me it isnt so surprising that he can live after a fall from only 20 meters…)_

_(Should i start to attack him with bloodreverse, a single touch and he is dead…, but if he can still read my movements it would be very difficult to touch him, a large-scale attack.. it would be effective since he havent shown any abilitys to survive that, but if he can find a hole in my attack and can reach me in this moment i would need to much time to re-calculate the winds that this clones have messed up,… even if this third-class railgun cant scratch me, she could support him… she could messed up my calculations again if she use her magnetism on the ground and give the rocks and the stones a different way , i could create a gaint wave with over 120 meter height, im sure she cant stop such a large-scale attack, but he could go through the big holes inside this attack and attack me, im sure one more hit and i cant hold my consciousness, he comes closer and closer to me, what should i do? ahh FFFUUCKK i will kill him with a unorthodox attack : Vaccum+Co2+gravity Vectors manipulating, start to create a attack which have 78 extent from the ground, start from the right side to the ground and slice this asshole in two pieces, before attack earth shock creating….)_

He have thought, calculated and created the necassary conditions, the Vectors over his whole body are now manipulated to the extent where a single wrong calculation from him would not hurt him it would kill the Accelerator, would a complete third-party see what he does they would think he starts to escape, but what is this red water over his two arms? something like that would be their thoughts, but even than they wouldnt imagine – not even in their dreams- that he starts a attack which he never , not even once have used before, which could only called as a rulebreacker attack, the vaccum he have created have let his arms explode because there was no oxygen, the Co2 have take the place from the oxygen and started to cool down and take the appereance of fog…

(_What is this? What is he doing? This fog is a distraction? If he wants to flee he can jump away….that means he wants to attack him? But why is he bleeding so much? Have he make a wrong calculation or something? Or have his attacks really hurt him?) _she thought that, as she prepared her railgun to use it if it is necassary in a half of a second…

_(OK, now i have everyting done even if this bitch can destroy my attack i have a really interesting aftereffect in my sleeve, DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!)_

In an instant he created something like a whip and swung it down, this „whip" was having such a destructive power which would even slice a whole skyscraper in two pieces, a mere human body even if he was one who have a good reason to fight wasnt a match against such sheer rulebreacking attack, and even if Accelerator couldnt cut him in two pieces, it was still Co2 in the form of water what means -190 degrees cold, one second touching and the cells which touched it are dead forever...

And than his attack was coming against Touma,... but never reached him, something like a laser beam have shoot against the „whip" and destroyed it with all his might..

(_I have thought you would do something like that, you arent a coward who would runaway if the chances are not so good for you right?) _she didnt spoke a single word , and only glanced to Accelerator with serious eyes, Misaka100032 havent a idea what was going on, this wasnt a battle a „normal" Level 2 could understand, Mikoto was observing every movement of Accelerator to attack and protect Touma,

Meanwhile Touma have gain back his consciousness…

_( What the hell is going on her? I was lying on the ground right? I am still alive, and why is Biri-Biri fighting against Accelerator? What is happen ? he is bleeding so much…but i have only punched him was his body really so weak?) _

After that he couldnt say if he saw something, feel something or was even breathing, because Kamijyo Touma was dead, he was exploded not because Accelerator have turned his bloodflow and his bioelectricity insdie his body in the opposite direction, or that the railgun from Mikoto have hit him, he was dead because simply physic have killed him, the attack of Accelerator and mikoto have consumed all oxygen in the near of him, and the killing part was done by his own body and the Vaccum, he died simply, fast and painless, but if you could call it a good dead it wasnt , he wasnt able to save someone or stop the experiments which should fall even if he wouldnt act, but he did and the price for this self-esteem was dead.

(_Ohh it is over… but im not satisfied…should i kill this railgun and her annoying „little sister"? but what is this feeling?)_

„Huh….? What?...," the only words which come from his mouth was that…

(_That cant be true right? this isnt real, this cant be real, what is happening ? what was this attack? He cant be dead right ? no please he cant be dead, NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!)_

Even if someone with a not-telepathic ability would see her they could tell what was her thought, even Misaka10032 felt to the ground shocked about the outcome of this fight where only she should be end dead, but she lived and a mere high school boy died, his only fault was tot hink he could stop something that was so big like this experiment, she couldnt tell what was this feeling inside her chest she couldnt tell why was her „big sister" crying as load as she can and not why she was starting to cry,

(_And now i should start to kill them right? it isnt hard for me all of them this whole package of railguns are weaklings, i could kill them but why i am not moving , and again what is this feeling?)_

**Accelerator havent know it but this was the moment where his journey instead of toumas started…..**

The first Chapter is now ending, sorry for being a really little one, i hope everyone enjoyed it,

if yes post your opinions , my first fanfic. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Im the strongest Esper, Im the Accelerator, Im invincible and why im am so lonely?)**

Four Days are gone since his fight with Kamijyo Touma, he have learned his name from this Railgun, after his vicory about him and he have memoried his name as one of the few people who have menaged to impress him, he have talked with Railgun about his reasons for this fight after his defeat she was like a empty shell and have answered to every question he have sayd to her, what he have get with this questions was more than incredible, this boy was a normal high school boy, he was a Level 0 , he was for the Railgun something like a enemy or a rival, she couldnt win against him even once, he was like she said a „idiot, who cares to much about others" but the most incredible about him was that he have fight against him only to protect her and stop her letting herself killed by him and cause a error in the calculations which should stop this experiment, he have fought and gave his life only to protect others, that was his reason to fight,

(_and this was the most fearsome about him_) Accelerator have thought..

„a human who protects others, would do that only to a cetrain point and they would have a reason to fight because it would give them a advantage, only to support themselfs, if they are faced a destiny with the chances to die by over 98% they would surely give up and dissappear" that was what he have thought but this normal high school boy have turned this toughts nullified, impressed and feared him at the same time…but now he is dead end everything ended in a mess because he havent killed the Railgun or Misaka10032 , he is only went direct to the hospital, have let his arms and face be medicate, 50-60 minutes after the fight many scientists have shown up and questioned him about this unknown boy and why he could go through his reflection, he have known that it was a ability called „Imagine Breaker" which have only resided inside the right hand of him, but for some reason he havent sayd anything to the scientists,

_(you have fought against him, you must know it_) was one replaying of them about his sinlence over their questionings…

(_why havent you killed the clone, now we can start all over again_) sayd another one..

And they havent stopped with 10 or 20, more than 50 scientists was their and questioned and questioned , at least he have give them a chance to let them run away if they dont dissappear from his perspective , he would kill them all , not 1 minute was gone he was lonely again, like he was as a child, like he is as a teenager and like he will be as adult, after 2 days he wasnt showen up to the experiments, he was stuck by his thoughts and attacked everyone who was their to figure out why he is missing, he have stopped with the experiment but of course it wasnt so easy to quite such a hugh experiment and therefore he have killed everyone who was in the opposite fraction (including Amai Ao),

„i have killed 63 persons again with my two hands, i am really a monster" he spoke to himself, but it wasnt his typical voice, it sounded sad, the feeling about this experiment was false from the beginning but he could restrain it say to himself that they arent humans and kill them despite his feelings, after his fight with Touma he couldnt surpress this emotions , he couldnt do this crap anymore,

„is this the power of a real hero? to stop the experiment he have fought against me and have loosed, but the experiment is stopped even if he have loosed he have won, is this the power of a real hero?" he sayd again to himself in his empty flat, remembering that many people will start crying about his dead, „after all they have let him decease like a hero, in the official reason was written that he saved a kid before he could be killed by a truck, this is better than disappearing without any words right?" he said to himself, " what for a shit feeling is that and to all that crap , i havent something to eat , coffee is empty and this at the time where im hungry, ahh fuck i think i must go buy stuff" he sayd again and than he was surprised about himself , he was far more rhetorical as usual, (_but nobody is her to her me_) he thought that and went out to buy some coffee, food and snacks…

**What the #1 wasnt aware about was his fateful encounter with a to 99% starved nun…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Why the hell is she following me to my flat, eats, bathes and sleeps there?)**

His way to the shops was really annyoing, his normal flat was destroyed in the night of his fight and after that he have bought himself a new flat in a quite area where 100% nobody knows that he was #1, but the shops was quite long everytime he was going to buy stuff he was walking 15- 20 minutes before he could reach the shopping malls, he couldnt let the shops being closer to his new home and therefore he wasnt giving a shit…. After 18 minutes he reached the malls and bought a lot of coffee from different kinds, and many meals where you must only make them hot and they was ready and many many snacks, he wasnt aware that this would lead him into a destiny which was more painful than his past life…

(_What for a shit im so close to figure out what this vectors of this right hand was, but i cant understand it fully, it seems like i look over something, what is this shit i cant figure out) _he thought that and at the same time paying for the stuff he have bought and have started his way to his new home,

After 7-8 minutes of walking he saw something really dirty before him, at first he have thought about trash but after he have see at her for more than one minute he have figute out that it was a girl inside this -really now black from dirty- dress, he saw her and thought it would be better to let her there where she is, he was going over her he havent thought that a part of his bag would get a hole and start to loose snacks, two of them fell on her head and to the side ,

(_huh, what is this? Have it started to rain? Huh.. somethink to eat, where are this come from, im starving, ooohhhh are this from tou…., right he is dead, he dyed because he saved a little kid from a truck, he is now in the arms of our almighty god….., wait if it wasnt touma where is this come from?)_ and after one second she stood up and the only one she could see was a skinny boy, with white hair and white skin, (_is he a demon?, but he cant be a bad person if he have gived me his food ) _she thought that at the same time she started to run after the white boy, after she has cought up with him, she started to thank him, he stopped and saw at her with a confused face, she was really dirty from her head to her shoes, but it doesnt seem to bother her, one of the thoughts of his was that she will disappear outright after she thanked him but she was going with him to his right, the whole way up to his new home…

„Are you mentally retarded? I have told you PISS OFF , i dont give you more snacks or whatever, if you keep following me i will kill you have you understand you little damn brat) he sayd that really angry about her stupidity to keep follow him, even after he sayd he would kill her if she do that, but she havent listening him, and sayd that someone who give a foreign his food, someone like that must be a good one, even after his explanation about the hole inside his bag she said he mustnt be shy,

they have arrived at his home and why the hell is she her with me , he thought only to hear that her name was Index Librorum Prohibitorum or simplier Index, he wasnt give a fuck to her name or whatever, but she was still following him until they reached his front door, she wasnt gone and it seems like she was still really hungry , (_ok, i will give her something to eat and than i will throw her out of my fucking flat)_ he thought and let her in, she said he would have a really nice home, the only thing he thought was to give her food and throw her out of his apartment, she was eating and he have set himself on the couch and watched television, but after 10-15 minutes she disappeared , he thought half asleep that she is now out of his home….

But Accelerator have forgotten that the door wasnt opened and closed instead he heard the washer working the same was with the bath…. That was a troublesome night, and after his fallen asleep on the couch he woke up at the same time where the sun was shining over the buildings (_it must be now nine, no, ten o'clock)_ only to see the annyoing , troublesome, dirty girl in a nun cosplay outfit, sleeping on his bed with his clothes on her….

He couldnt get it why a girl is staying in the near of such a monster, even eating and sleeping with him in the same room…..but the first time in his life he thought to himself (_it isnt so bad to have someone_)…..


	4. Chapter 4

I have write more but i hope everyone can understand it, i was slow this time :D

**Chapter 4 (Who the hell are you?)**

_(The first question i will say to her, who the hell is she?) _was a thought of the #1 that,

and started his way to his new home, _(this annoying little brat have eat really everything which was in this room, where the hell is all the food i have bought yesterday?) _and after this little thoughts he was arrived at his new home, standing at the front door and seeking the key he should have in his pocket but it wasnt their, "where the hell?" after searching several minutes, he found it but it was to late, more than one misfortune after another have started to affected him,

at first he couldnt eat breakfast because a certain nun have eat everything, than he was forced to go to the malls again and buy the same stuff, than after his arrival the manager have stand their and started to scream at him because this nun would make to much noise, she have flooded the whole apartment, and to all of that she keeps dancing to this magical kanami trash, if he didnt do something against that or if this happens again he will be thrown out,

(_What the hell is going on her?)..._ he saw that the whole room was wet, and over everything there was his clothes lying "i think she have done this to let them dry faster " he said to himself,

several seconds later he could hear a annoying sound, and a white nun was dancing in his room to a song, she couldnt dance it was more like to do the same as the woman in the television, (_is she really mentally retarded?) _he remebered to question her that last night and he will not ask again because the answer was clear before him,

he wouldnt say it but he was surprised about the mess she have created in his new home if you imagine that he was max. 1 hour gone a normal person would think she have done this with purpose, because not only his flat and his clothes was wet, the whole apartment saw like a single disaster,

"HEY" he shouted at her, "what the hell is happening after i was going buying some food" he have found the answer without waiting for her reply, because he saw her clean clothes, that means she have used his washing machine, he was impressed that a little girl like her could use a washing machine immediately he started to run in his bathroom and before the nun could explain him what was happened he saw in shock the mess

"what the hell is that , what have you brought into my new flat, you damn brat" he yelled and walked towards her, every normal human would start to run away...

but she stood their and said with a puzzled face and voice "huh?, i have questioned you yesterday about my cat, you have said it would be fine as long as i let you keep sleeping" ,

"what the hell, i cant remember anything about such a thing",

"oh, means that that you can speak if you sleep? i wished i could do that... is this your esper power?... i wish i could do that, than i could eat even if im sleeping "

and the everytime cool Accelerator loosed his coolness, he attacked her not with his with his abilitys that would kill her in an instant, it was a attack with his normal right hand even his reflection was deactivated to not hurt her by a accident, but he couldnt hurt her, not that someone would be able to stop him if he wanted he could easily fight against the whole military but he decided to only press unnaturally strong (that measn with his whole physicle strength at her head,

"ahhh, what?...why are you pressing against my head?" said the Nun, the attack wasnt strong, to be honest the #1 couldnt even wear 15 Kilograms, if he used only his body strength he was really the weakest Level 0 in Academy City, but she glanced at him with eyes which would turn a Monster into a teddy bear, the #1 wasnt a exception,

"why the hell is my room wet the same with my clothes, the washing machine destroyed and why the hell is a cat in my flat?" he started to scream again at her but the reaction which she shows was natural/unnatural for the #1, she winced, and flustered a apologize to him, in this moment he felt the first time in his live the emotion of guilt, of course his room was now a mess but she have done her best to clean it, he saw that his clothes was all over his room, he couldnt say sorry to her, it wasnt natural and his pride have stopped him, he was able to say "ahhh, fuck, whatever, i have brought food, three times more as yesterday, if you really eat so much that this would hold for a week,

"a week?" she stared at him with a confused face, "you mean i can live with you?" was a question from the little white nun, he thought a bit and was really confused about his actings, he have give her his food, she have messed up his new flat, he couldnt eat breakfeast, he was forced to woke up before it was after 13 o'clock and must again buy food and that three times from his usual amount of food for 2-3 days, and he havent thought about his actions until now, why the hell he have let her in his flat, she could be one from the dark side but in her eyes wasnt malice, even if someone hide his intentions he could see if they are from the Dark Side but she wasnt and he was annoyed by her but at the same time he wouldnt let her go if she have nowhere to go,

"it isnt important for me if you will stay or if you go" said Accelerator with a low voice, like he was embrassed or something,

"it is really ok?, can i really stay?" she questioned again in a surprised voice,

"i have told you, it isnt important for me you little brat" he yelled immediately back,

"my name is Index, i have told you that several times, why cant you remember my name?, even Touma was able to remember it"

now wouldnt Index be on his back she would see his shocked face and open mouth, (_what?, what have you said?, Touma?, this cant be...)_ his thoughts started to run by himself, "you have said Touma right?" he questioned her,

"ähhh, yes, Kamijyo Touma i have lived by him before he have tried to save a kid and dyed in this accident" her voice was now clearly lower and really sad,

(_this is the official reason of his death, what for a joke is this, the only one who was able to fight with me on equal terms was the guardian of this brat, what for a crazy god could think about such a twisted way, the hero is killed by the Monster and the Monster is now the guardian of a little brat, this isnt even funny)_ he thought and thought, after several minutes he saw the Nun eating his new bought food,

_(it would be the best if i question he everythink i want to know and than decide what to do next)_ he thought, he have taken place on the small table and started to eat, after several seconds he started his questions,

"ok, tell me why have you lived with this Touma?" his first question,

"huh, oh because he saved me" was her answer, (_really?, saved?, whatever it seems like he havent tryed to save the Sisters)_

"ok, from what he have saved you?"

"from magicians...they was after the 103.000 Grimoires which i possess"

"Grimoire?, 103.000?, have you a key to a storage building or what?" he was confused, of course everyone would be confused if a stranger tell them something about magic and Grimoires, but she started to smile and giggled a bit, (_huh?, have i questioned something funny?)_

"the first time i have told Touma about this things he have questioned the same, i have something which is called Perfect Memory, i cant forget, i can remember everything i have seen, and the 103.000 Forbidden Books are inside my brain" she said with a proud voice,

he questioned and she answered, after 2 hours or even more he was done, he have even cas magic by himself, and with her instrutions he was able to only sweat more than usual instead of destroying his whole body, she was speechless, she said he would be tha first Esper who can use Magic without selfdestruction,

(_she have tould me everything, and im really pissed off, the hell with this City, this Magic is boring but far more useful than any Esper ability)_ he tought, but he was well aware of the fact that even if he tries to escape they would use everything to bring him back therefore he decided to stay in this City as long as he havent a reason to go outside, they finished eating long ago and after her thanks about the food, and everything else he forced her to help him cleaning his apartment , he started the television only to see that it doesnt work, but he wasnt stupid he was able to repair it, after a few minutes he was again in his mind, she questioned why he seems so sad the answer was

"what is this crap, where the hell is died end have gave me his misfortune..."

More than 3 hours later she was fallen asleep, and again the whole apartment was out of food,

but he have thought about countermesures to fill her stomatch and not going every single day to the malls, he learned that if he buys enough food to fill his apartment with it the food would last at least 2 hours,

but if he starts to buy pieces of food and mix them in his kitchen he can feed her with this method more than 5 days,

"shut up, i have told you i will make the meal at 16:00" he said or better shouted at index but she was like a little brat even if she keeps saying that she was 14 it wasnt very plausible if she acts always like 10

he looked over to her, (_i know im a monster, but if i can protect her smile, could that make my weight lighter?, i cant say it...maybe i shouldnt think about that stuff...right im the strongest, and im really curious about the monsters outside this City...im not sure if it is fair to keep it as a secret from her but the last thing i can do is protecting her, she is really annoying, but shouldnt i at least tell her the truth, she will run away, it wouldnt bring him back...i think...i should do whatever i want...damn...)_

it was a new day they have eating breakfast and she jumped to the TV...

he looked at her from his perspective how she watched this Kanami-anime, he wouldnt say it directly not even if his life would depend on it but he was worried about her, that she could do somehing stupid if she was left alone...that was his reason to hold her near by him... she was now by him for three days, the date was the 27. August...

more days passed, and his coffee was empthy, he walked to the malls and bought more than ten of them, he started his walk home, it was night, not midnight but between 21-22 o'clock, suddenly a little human screamed at him, a little girls voice, she was only wearing a dirty lump over her body and seems to be 10 years old or so, he was surprised that someone would start a talk with him, but the girl shouted again "hey, arent you istening, or are you ignoring Misaka completely says Misaka as Misaka begins to walk faster and catch up with you",

(_ahhhh, crap, who is this?, wait have this thing sayd MISAKA...)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: The Destiny if really cruel sometimes :D, now he have to fight against more than one enemy, but Amai Ao is dead, that means the Virus isnt in her brain right...

And Accels first fights against the Magicians, will he speak like Touma , it would be funny right :D, and how should he solve this kind of adventure without the running into a certain Level 5...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (What the hell is happened****…****…. really what for a shit misfortune?)**

he needed several seconds to understand what was going on, he heard the yelling of the brat behind his back maybe 3 meters away from him,

(_why the hell is she talking with me?, she speaks like the Sisters but with emotions(?), shouldnt they be emotionless?)_ he was confused,

he was caught in his thoughts but this was not so strong that it could stand against the everytime stronger screams of the little girl,

"ok, i have heard you why the hell are you speaking like one of the Sisters?" he started to question her, he havent stopped to walk and his voice was calm, it could be said emotionless,

"aaaahhhhhhh, you have finally recognized Misaka says Misaka as Misaka is surprised",

(_who the hell are you?,better why are you here with ME, i was the one who killed this...)_

"who are you?" he questioned, at the same time he stopped to walk and looked at her,

she was at least 1,10 meters in heigh, maybe 1,20,

her hair and eye color was brown,

her clothes...it wasnt something that could be called clothes, the only thing which have prevented others to see her naked skin was a dirty rags cloth,

a little girl version of the Sisters, strictly they was all only 14 but this girl was having the age of 10 if not younger,

"heeeyyy, are ignoring me again says Misa...-"

"i dont ignore you, i have only thought about something" he sayd in a angry mood, "so, who are you?" he questioned again,

second/minutes later, no responds, he questioned again "who are you?" but the same, he started to walk and saw that the girl followed him, (_what the hell?, why is she...?)_ he couldnt think right anymore,

(_pain? is this pain?)_ he thought, he felt something warm, and than he felt that his skin started to burn as if his internal organs have started to destroy themselfes he couldnt walk, think, or even let his reflection protect him, it was overhelming, several seconds later he felt to the ground, his whole body was badly injured the last thoughts of him before he lost his awareness was (_pain...but how?, despite this boy there was nobody...shh...it...magicians right?)_, he thought a curse like one which was descibed from the little nun inside his flat have attacked him but he it was false, he was attacked but not from a Magician it was the #2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku who have used his Dark Matter to find the loophole inside the filtering system of the reflection-barrier of the #1 and attacked him with distorted particles of light,

-Dark Matter: is the ability to create a Unknown Matter which allows the #2 to change the rules for melecular paricles, as example if he would train this unique aspect he would be able to change the rules for the atoms of solid matter and walk through them as if it was not there, of course this ability have more than only this power but it was the most intersting one-

the #1 was laying on the ground, he could barrely breath and the last things he heard was the laugh of the #2 and the screams of the little girl who looked exactly like the chibi*-version of the Sisters,

his eyes closed even now his brain havent stopped to let him think,

-to use Vector Manipulation it is needed to calculate the vectors which should be manipulated, to use it in the extend from the #1 it needed a incredible calculation ability, as example the speed of the brain from the #1 was twice the calculation speed from the fastest supercomputer inside Academy City and therefore the fastest in the world-

(_it is really warm...it feels like i sink into a deep sea...this was the feeling which the first clone was having at the moment she died right?, this isnt painful...it feels so warm...the ground is thousand times better than my bed, i havent thought that dying is so peaceful...i should stay here...it isnt so that they care about me...my only wish was...it was?...what was my...wish?)_ he havent recognized it but the #2 was trembling in fear, the #1 was standing his whole body was hurt but he stood, this was a fact but it wasnt his will which created in Kakine this fear, he havent even looked at the Number One, he looked at his back, behind him was something like energy, they spreaded to his right and to his left, they was four maybe fife meters long and so dark that it seems like it would distort the space like a black hole,

"oooooohhhhhhhh" the #2 sayd with a mocking voice, "it seems like the Number One have stopped the experimetn because he have leveled up right?" he questioned again in the same voice, "than show ME, KAKINE TEITOKU HOW POWERFUL A LEVEL 6 IS!" he screamed and created his Seraphim Wings again but the only words which was coming out of the #1 was "hjwegfegs" this was a language far above the comprehending of humans, it was the language of Angels, beings created from god to serve as perfect tools for the orders of the absolute one, for the Creator of the world, God,

the #2 wasnt anymore….. his body was not only ripped apart he was also send flying several kilometers through Academy City,

the wings vanished at the same time the #1 collapsed on the ground, even now he heard the crys of the little girl...

31. August 13:58

#1 was sleeping on something warm, it wasnt bad but it was also not very comfortable, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a small girl, the first thing he heard was "ohhhhhhh, you have finally open your eyes, im happy to see you alive Accelerator, it was not sure that you would survive says Misaka as Misaka is happy about your surviving",

(_happy?, happy about my surviving?, who the hell is that?, she looks exactly like one of the Sisters only smaller..._

of course it wasnt clear, the #1 was hurt over his whole body, his injuries on his arm have opened themselfes, and now he was lying in the bed of a girl, this girl was a special one, because it was the girl with the name Shokuhou Misaki,

"this room is belonging to me" a voice spoke from before him, "i think you have never meet me right?" the girl with the alias Meltdowner questioned the #1,

"really?, you think i would not recognize the #5 Level 5?" he replyed with a question, but the #4 wasnt surprised , he stood up and was now directly before the #5, she was having brown hair and brown eyes,

"and why the hell have you helped me?" the #1 questioned without any sign of emotion on his face,

"no, i was only shopping and saw that this girl here have tryed to bring you into a hospital, i was surprised, it isnt really something that can be seen everyday, they #1 is badly injured, was this because of the unknown Level 0 who have nearly won against you" she explained the situation,

"ok, and what do you want from me #5?"

"ohh, intersting, you will do something for me this is really a nice twist in our story #1"

„what for a story? i havent talk with you directly or even see you until now?, the only reason is that i have hacked into the database and searched for the other Level 5's because i wanted to find one who was strong enough to give me a proper fight"

„and?" the #5 looked at him emotionless,

„nobody, can hurt me" he sayd,

the little girl started to yell at this both, „this isnt true, the #2 was able to hurt you badly say Misaka as Misaka trys to correct Accelerator"

"hahaha, you have said it little girl, do you really think you can win?" her voice was now in the mocking mode, she looked down to him because he have nearly died, but this wasnt something the #1 was concerned on, maybe he would be with his previous mindset but not now ,(_seems like a dorm for girls, i have expected something different, my flat….__...ohh shit how long im gone….. i must go back)_,

„im having a request to you" the #1 sayd with a begging voice,

„huh?, a request? really?...mhhhh i dont know…. what should i do?" she said this things only annoy the #1, „please" he sayd again, his voice reached even the realms of the humans, this was enough to confuse the strongest telepathic esper on this planet,

he face blushed, she flustered to him „why havent you said that right now….ok",

„really, thanks i will pay it back, so i must go and help a annoying brat, please watch at this girl until im back" he said this but havent waited for her answer, he jumped out ot the open window created his four tornados and flyed away,

„really?" she yelled useless after him, „god, why the hell have i let me be confused by him" she said but she was aware of the reason (_his face was at this moment incredible cute, this white hair and skin together with the red eyes are sooooo…..hey what?, what is happened?)_ she was shocked,

because Last Order have started to get a red face, and her body heat rised to 38.9 C°,

meanwhile the #1 was flying at high speed to his flat, his wounds was painful but he havent a choice, he landed and opened the door of his flat, and nobody was there, he couldnt find her, she wasnt there,

he searched his whole apartment but he couldnt find her, he remembered that she sayd that magicians would be after her,

(_but are they really so fast?, isnt this town save from invaders?, to the hell with this City, where is this brat, it isnt helpful if i loose my head, how could i find her...magic...i could use this search-magic she have shown me, but if i make a mistake i will destroy my whole brain, should i do this? SSSHHHHUUUTTTT UUUPPPP im the #1, i can calculate tornados, and create plasma this magictrash is nothing)_, several minutes later he have prepared the magic array, (_ok, eevrything like she have told me, than...)_ he casted the spell, it wasnt very easy to feel this pressure inside his head but it he succeeded he found her, she was captured from two Magicians, a Saint with the Name Kanzaki Kaori, and a Magcian with the name Styil Magnus, he was even aware of the way they have used,

_(in 10 Minutes they will be out of this City)_ he thougth to himself, (_ok, than lets start this fight)_ he jumped and controlled the wind to create the four tornados and fly,

at the same time the #5 searched after the #1 to learn what this girl was under, but the only Level 5 she could find was the #7,

"hey, you are Sogiita Gunha right?" the #5 questioned,

"yes, im the Number Seven Sogiita Gunha" he sayd proud and have made the same pose as a hero in the comics,

the #5 was confused about his behavior because he was well aware of the face and the power of them but he havent known them as persons, because they havent meet each other directly, "ääääääähhhh, whatever i must help this girl and she seems to be sick, i think the #1 knows what she has can you help me search after him"

"ohhh, you are after the legendary #1, you must have guts, and you want to save this little girl in your arms this needs really many guts" the #7 spoke,

"ok, ok, will you help me or not?"

"of course a civilian who needs help, it is a pleasure NO it is my duty to help the humans without guts" he yelled to nobody, the #5 have started to walk away but the #7 easily followed him,

(_really?, if i let me help from a idiot like him it will end with me and this girl in the hospital, i cant bring her to the hospital becuase she is one of the sisters, this is bad)_ was the thoughts of the #5...

it was now 14:36 the #3 was running through different little ways and tryed to escape Unabara Mitsuki, it wasnt Unabara the real one but a fake-Unabara who was a copy of Unabara but used a different ability as the Original,

(_what the hell is he? why the hell can he use different attacks?, and what is this black knife, if he can shoot invinsible beams why not direct instead of this thing?)_ she thought and ran at the same time, she have hidden herself behind a metal-construct, and waited...

the #1 reached the place of the two Magicians, he landed and tryed to blew them away with one hit but they wasnt do easy to defeat,

"hey, who are you? why the hell are you attacking us?" the read-haired Magician yelled at him,

"why?, it is quite simple, i have told this brat there" he showed at Index "that i protect her, or something like that, therefore to help everyone could you and the Amazon-Lady there vanish?" he said this words but the part of them vanishing wasnt really believable,

"ok, if you are strong enough to defeat us, you can take he back" this was the only words the Saint said before making her move,

"no" index screamed, she was standing behind both of them, "run away, she is a Saint, even if you can win against a Magician she is to strong" she yelled at him, at the same moment the attack of the Saint reached him,

"what are you talking about, if she is so strong she should be able to hit me right?" he could still breath, he could still stand, he was hurt but not from the Magical Attack, instead that the attack was used against him, the Saint was in an instand badly injured, over arms and legs was the wires she used to attack, she couldnt stand after this frontal attack, she felt to her knees and lost her convictions,

"impossibile, nobody can win against a Saint so easily" the surprised voice of the Magician could be heard,

"this is maybe true, but now would you end like her?" he looked at the Saint, she was really bad injured and collapsed to the ground, "or do you want to help her?" he questioned the Magician, but Styil couldnt do anything if someone can defeat a Saint with so little affort, a mere Magician like him wouldnt be able to do anything,

at this moment Index started to run at the side of Accelerator, and was shocked to see him so injured,

"aaaahhhhhhhh, accelerator what is happened to you, you are badly injured you should go to the hospital" she sayd with a shocked face, but than she could see something rare it was a smile which was on his face, he layd his hand on her head and was sighed, „if you vanish ever again I will kill you, have you understand that?" he questioned her, she have only nodded, he holded her body and jumped, this was enough to reach the roof of a building, and after more jumpes he reached his apartment...

meanwhile the #5 and the #7 was searching after the #1 the could only hear several explosions from a certain direction...

the #3 have stopped to hide herself and attacked the unknown enemy, but all her electric attacks was repelled from his skin, as if it was made out of rubber,

"hey, you, i dont know who you are but why the hell are you attacking me" the #3 questioned her enemy, she was sure if he hits her ones she will be dead...

"im not only after you, it is a group i wanted to destroy, his leader Touma is dead since over two weeks now right?, and i have the mission to kill the other members before they can meet the new boss"

(_häh?, group?, leader?, touma?, why the hell is he saying that he and i was a group?, it isnt really necassary for me to know that right?, i must only defeat him right?)_ she thought to herslef but was also well aware of the fact that if she have no idea what he can do she would be in serious danger, therefore she decided to use her magnetism and run away,

(_i have no idea what he can do and if he is really after me i should turn the fight to my favor)_ she thought and increased the distance between her and the unknown enemy,

she could also hear that the enemy have yelled to her, "i shouldnt attack you now but your new leader was a bit to easy defeated, it is now clear that this group is to dangerous to exist, it must be destroyed"

(_why the hell is he saying me all this, im one of this 'group' why?, who was the others?_) she couldnt question the enemy because the only thing she could hear was,

"AMAZING PUUUUNNCH" yelled from a 16 year old boy, with black hairs, he was the #7 of the Level 5's to his side was a boy who hold a girl, the girl was a Clone of the #3 Level 5, she looked exactly like her, the only difference was she looked exactly like the #3 in the age of ten,

"everything ok, misses" the #7 questioned, she couldnt answer, she was to confused about what was happened right now,

"äääääähhhhhhhhh, ok who are you?" the #3 questioned seriously,

"Im Sogiita Gunha and also te #7, i must say you have many guts to fight little girl, i would say the same to the other one but he is gone, really today i have only spoke with people with incredible guts"

"guts?, ok" the #3 was confused,

"dont listen to him #3, what he says isnt important, at this moment we are after the #1, have you any idea where he could be ?, after all he have the best knowledge about the experiment" the #5 questioned,

"no, and i have no intentions to see this motherfucker ever again, if i see him i will kill him for sure, but who the hell have told you about the experiment?, and who is this girl?" she showed at Last Order, her face showed she would not hesitate to attack them if they dont say the truth, therefore the #5 decided to say everything with exception of her own knowledge about the experiment...

31. August 19:56

Index and Accelerator was sitting in their flat, suddenly he remembered to a certain little girl who wanted his help, (_shit, i should do something right?...)_ he looked at the nun who watched TV, and decided that he couldnt save one person and let the other suffer (_only the shit destiny can do this crap)_,

he walked to the door, warned Index to not go out and opened the door only to found the #3, she was hurt, not so bad as he was but it must be painful for her to even walk...

she told him everything:

in short: skill-outs have attacked them, they used capacity down and captured Last Order, they worked for the Science Guradians, they have told him that they have load a Virus into her brain which activated exactly at 22 o'clock today,

if the virus reach the other Sisters they will run amok and kill everyone, 9969 Sisters will die + more than thousands of normal Students,

this was the message she was able to say with her last words before collapsing in his arms,

"hey, brat let her rest, i will go and do something really stupid" he sayd without turning back,

"Accelerator, who is this girl?, do you know her?" she yelled with a angry voice at him,

he was confused, (_i dont know why she is now so angry but i have no time for this shit)_, he have layd her on his bed and sayd to Index "tell her she should rest her, i will save them", it was expected that the Nun couldnt understand what he sayd but she nodded, he started to fly away and begin his way into the night...

the #1 flyed direct to one of the Facilitys of the Sisters, he reached it in 26 seconds, of course he could be faster but he was flying in a city with over 300 km/h, this was fast enough he thought,

in the facility she found Yoshikawa Kikyou one of the researchers which worked with him in the experiment, he told her the whole story withot his encounter with the #6, and his fight against the Magicians, she told her everything and gaved her the data of her personality from one week ago,

the first time in his life the #1 felt himself lucky, he have get all the information which was necassary for him to find the place of the 'science guardiance' he was on his way but suddenly a boy showed up, he was holing somthing like a black knife, and said to himself "i think im lucky, that i have found the new boss so easily, you should really stop flying from one point to another" it was a confident voice,

(_häh?, who is this crazy idiot?, is this a knife,really? they couldnt hurt me and now-... wait, is he a magician, really so fast?, i was lucky that the understaminate me but i have no time SHIT)_

the unknown boy started to spoke, "sorry but i will kill you now..." he couldnt say more bacause the #1 have jumped to him, the distance was at least 10 meters, but for the #1 who have accelerate his body over two times from the speed of sound he was able reach him in an instant, he touched him and send him flying, it was at least 50 meters the body was pushed away but the magician wasnt dead only unconscious,

(_ok, he is defeated now...what the hell, really?, really?...i take everything back who the hell is dead and gaved me his misfortune...)_ he thought that to himself because he saw the #2 before him, he was badly injured more than that he was at the edge of dying, (_i can reflect his Dark Matter but i havent much time left)_ he thought to himself, but after saving this nun he couldnt let someone die only because it would benefit him, (_i can reflect his attacks…..as long as he only attack me it is fine)_ he jumped at him even faster that against the magician, the #2 was to surprised to do something, he touched him and let him loose his consciousness, he was a genius in many ways, therefore he could help him and call the ambulance,

(_i have no time for this shit)_ he thought to himself but he managed to save even him, and watched at the clock in his cell phone, it was 21:34 o'clock...

he reached the faciltiy ground, the strange sound could be heard but Accelerator have managed to reflect it, he could see the #5 and the #7 was lying on the ground before them many deliquints who was about to shoot agaisnt them,

he was able to create a earthquake and bring both of them to the roof of a building,"they have Capacity Down, can you win ?" , the only reply the #5 have heard was "who do you think youre talking to?" with this words he jumped from the building and started it couldnt even be called a fight, he have simply destroyed them,

"hey, #7 are you ok, or are you relly hurt from this little demage" the #5 mocking voice questioned Gunha,

" 'who do you think you are talkin to' right..." the #7 sayd with a bright smile on his face „finally i have found someone with such incredible guts, and what do you think? should we help him a bit #5" was the answer/question of the #7,

"nop, i will stay her" she said, „you should go and pay this ‚gutless' villians everything back, show him how a hero with guts fights" she said with her usual cocky voice but at the same moment the #7 jumped from the building, the #5 thought only (_gut? Guts?, have i loosed my mind?, i should visit my psaychologist….)_

Gunha was there but everyone was defeated and the Accelerator was having his hands on the head of the little girl he was reading her memorys and erased the whole week, he managed to erase everything, now he walked with the girls inside his arms to the street

finally the virus was erased, after a few minutes Yoshikawa was their and brought Last Order into the tank to heal her completely, after this the #1 and #7 vanished, one jumped in superhero-manner over the buildings and the other one walked home,

she stared even now angry at the #3 who was sleeping on Accel's back...

meanwhile the #1, was confused (_oh man, what the hell is happened… i wanted to buy coffee….really what for a shit misfortune)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: im sure nobody have expected that he gains his Wings so early but this is the rare case because i cant stand the fact that accel have only tried to touch amata therfore the #1 have gained his wings earlier...

And yes, to your post narut0116 it is a Accelerator x Mikoto story (of course it seems like the #5, and Index will not stay quiet in the corner) XD (AND for everyone who seemes to love the yaoi genre, one word : Kakine)

and for the #7, he isnt the new guardian but will show up and bring many guts into the story :D

I hope everyone enjoyed it, post yout opinions, i would like to read your ideas for the story


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (SHIT)**

(_finally this things have ended, the magician wasnt so strong but maybe they havent known who i am?, nevermind i have saved this brat this time...oh yeah 'brat' this annoying little-Misaka was also really troublesome, but this feeling isnt bad, i dont know if this is 'being proud' or something like that but it isnt so bad)_ thought the #1, he have bought coffee from a gas station because it was now 0:23 o'clock, (_ohh, fuck, im really tired, i want to jump in my bed and sleep until my wounds are healed and longer)_ he smiled and looked to the ground, suddenly a girl(?) crashed with him, it was not possible to see her directly because she was invisible and at the same time completely their, but that what brought the shock to the #1 was the fact that she runned against him AND through his body, he was shocked enough becasue he tryed to turn himself but he felt to the ground, he started to think (_a ghost?, was this a fucking ghost?, what the hell?...calm down, calm dowwwnnnn, ok their isnt something like ghosts...)_ but he remembered,

one Month ago he thought their is nobody who can scratch him, or something crazy like magic, is this again something he havent known, (_if this was really a ghost i should go home and sleep two or three days)_, he stood up and walked home, he reached the bulding, than his front door, opened it and saw two girls who was about to attack each other, (_oh fuck, really not today please i want to sleep)_ he thought and was about to scream at them because he was tired,

suddenly the whole room started to emit a aura of danger, at first little sparks than strong electric strikes in every direction, he saw the face of the #3,

shock, hate, fear, she remembered, she havent forgotten this night, the night where the experiment ended, and the night where a certain boy was killed,

all this things could be seen on her face, first sparks from her forehead, than she was about to explode her Volt against everything and everyone in her near, but before she could hurt the little nun who stood to her right and looked at Accelerator the #1 was able to jump direct to the little brat and push her with a single touch into the bathroom of his flat, she lost her consciousness and fell into the bath,

now he was 40 centimetres away from the #3, her whole anger against him…

two seconds not more, she couldnt hold this ridiculous strong attack for more than two seconds,

it was this weakness which saved the live of the #1 because he was attacked directly from the electricity,

the moment she started to attack the #1 his thoughts was (_SSHIITTTT, if i activate my reflection it will kill her and the electricity will take a new direction it could harm this brat...SSSHHIIITTT)_ he deactivated his reflection and was attacked like it would hit every other human,

the Number One fell to the ground, his upper body was burned from the immense energy, he lost his consciousness after the first second on the ground , the whole apartment was destroyed…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yes i know it is really short BUT their is still a Chapter 7, but it is also not very long...sorry(?)... :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (only this part of my memorys)**

The blue light was the only thing Misaka Mikoto could see before the ambulance drived to the right, inside of this was the supposedly strongest Esper in this World, his name was Accelerator,

to make it short many things happened between them and she hated him from the bottom of her heart, (_why the hell should someone like you help this little girl?)_ she questioned herself, (_you are a Monster, you killed so many Clones and even HIM, he wanted…..)_ the tears was on her eyes again, she wanted to attack him,

hurt him, kill him...but why have he helped this little girl with the name Last Order,

the man from the ambulance sayd to her that the electricity wasnt the first thing which have brought him to the edge of the dead, he wasnt only hurt by the electricity,

he was nearly dead, it wasnt really a way to live if most of your intestines are ripped in pieces, the only way which the outpatient auxiliary force could understand his surviving was his ability, even if he havent known what it was,

he sayd also that she havent to worry about him because her friend will be in the hands of the best doctor in this City,

(_he have nearly died...should i visi-...)_

„why should i go to him?, he is the…." she wanted to make more excuses but she saw how a little nun walked out of the destroyed flat,

(_huh?, she is unharmed? but i havent hold myself back, why is she still alive?...w-wait….can it be that…he have used his body as shield?...this cant be real…who the hell would even think about such a move?)_ , at the same time the little nun questioned her with a puzzled voice where accel is, (_accel?, who the hell is accel?, wait does she mean ACCELerator?, who is this girl?)_ the #3 havent answered instead she questioned her „who are you?"

„im Index, i live with accelerator since….., nevermind can you tell me where he is, im hungry" she questioned, he stomach created also the certain special sound which was understandable in nearly language, *ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuggggggg*, it was clear this little nun was really hungry, she questiooned again but now in a more serious way "short hair...you know where he is right?, or do you try to lie to a Nun from the Anglican Church?" even after that her appereance and behavior was still this way, and 'this way' means it was clear everyone would think she is really 10 years old,

„Nun?, you arent cosplaying?,...sigh, nevermind...he should be now in the hospital, you have see the electricity right?"

„ooohhhh, you mean this blue light?, yes i have seen it but it wasnt built after runes, or characteristics from legends with thor or zeus"

„hhäää?, zeu-…..." it could be seen that she started to be angry, "can you speak in the way of humans or do you prefer such useless trash?...and he is in the hospital and he will die if we are lucky",

„äääääääääääähhhhhhhhh, I can speak like humans, or better i do it in this moment, short-hair" she looked at the #3 with a angry face back, "my name is Misaka Mikoto, remember it, have understand?" it was clear they wasnt near the point where somone would say 'friends',

„can you show me the way?" she question after some time,

„huhh? Ohh, ok, but i will not go with you inside the building understand?", the nun was still confused because the #3 answered her with a angry voice, but after a few seconds Index decided to smile and nod,

they started their way to the hospital at 01:03 o'clock but was attacked...to be honest Mikoto was attacked many times but they was powerless Level 0 or Level 1-3, they wasnt really dangerous, but it wasnt something in this way because they was attacked by a gaint, or better something like a golem, behind this abomination out of trash and stones was a girl or btter a woman with the Name Sherry Cromwell, "oh, finally...finally i have found you, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, sorry but can you die?" it was clear, her dress, her pastel chalk on her hand, and the golem before Misaka Mikoto and Index,

she was a Magician, and it seems that she was really dangerous,

"oh, really you want a fight with me?" the #3 started to speak, "im today in a really bad mood so i cant promise if i hold myself back, do you still want to fight?", (_i dont know what this thing is but it is really big, she must be a Level 4 Esper, damn if she attacks with this thing i will not be able to fight and protect at the same time)_

"you must run away, i will give you some time" Index yelled agaisnt the #3, "what the hell are you saying?, im the #3 Level 5, that means there are only two more Espers who are able to win against me...and she is surely not one of them" sayd the #3 confused about the behavior of the Nun who stood now between her and the Golem,

"she isnt a Esper, she is a Magician, she is dangerous you should run away" she sayd with a serious voice,

(_what the hell is she saying?, Magician?...oh she means that her abilitys are like magic...sure if someone have tod me something like that if i was a 10 year old girl i would belive it too)_ now it was clear, the #3 thought that the Nun was really a 10 years old girl,

suddenly and without nothing something like a orange beam have hit the golem, it was destroyed, the system for healing would only work if their was a body to heal but the incredible destructive force from this attack also called Railgun have destroyed the 9 metres big golem in one hit, the shock over the face of the magician and that of Index was clear, they havent expected that a normal girl would have such a destructive attack,

"ohh, really impressive little girl, now how long can you destroy my creatiions" she said or better screamed at her with a insane looking face but she couldnt create another one, a blue light appeared and created water a unknown person have stood behind her and sayd something which both the #3 ad Index couldnt understand, a few seconds later a explosion, the water turned himself into wood or better ino lianas who have catched the woman and forced her into the ground,

(_what the hell is going on?)_ she was clearly confused but before she could question the unknonw person who stood more than 10 metres away from them what he have done?, or who the woman is?, she was forced to follow the little girl also known as Index, she holded the hands of the Level 5 and forced her to run in the same direction,

they runned the whole way to the hospital, 7 minutes later they arrived,

the first thing which was coming out of the mouth from Misaka Mikoto after she rested for several minutes was "why the hell have you forced me to run away from him, who knows what he will do with this woman"

"she will be captured and if necassary she will be tortured" her voice was calm almost without emotions, (_what the-... , if necassary...who the hell are you?)_ Mikoto thought, now she questioned seriously "who the hell are you?",

"i will tell you everything but at first we must see if accel is awake, than he will be able to tell you what you want to know..." she said without breathing,

"no, NO " she yelled, "you will tell me everything, have you understand?" she was angry more than usual but the most irritating was that Index answered completely calm "i could but you wouldnt believe me because you would want a prove but i cant use magic therefore it is better if he explaines everything to you"

(_...ok, but only to let him explain me everything, i will not apologize and i will not forgive him for what he have done, as long as i live)_

"ok" was the only word the #3 could force out of her mouth, and more wasnt necassary to bring a smile on Index's face,

they started to go into the hospital, into the elevator and to the 5th floor, it was quiet or course it was now 01:32 o'clock,

they stood before the door of the room where the #1 was,

the moment they decided to walk inside a Doctor called them...

meanwhile inside the windowless building, the Head of AC spoke about the happenings since the dead of a ceratin spiky-heired boy, "it looks like im forced to change the direction of my plans, afterall it will only need a bit more time without the 'special force', im curious how will the #1 lead such a destructive group" he said after hearing the same explanation of the situation from the frog-faced doctor like the other two girls...

it was morning, it was now 10:58 o'clock which could be read after seeing at the clock inside a certain hospital, the #1 was awake and ate his breakfeast with Index together on his bed, the #3 was sitting at the couch to the left of him and looked at the #1,

she wasent calm, she wasnt angry, she wasnt confused, the best word to describe this situation was SPEECHLESS, it is the perfect word, this feeling inside her was theri since they heard what the Doctor told them,

his injuries arent bad, his abiity and his body are far more resistent than it looks like but the last sentence of the Doctor created this feeling inside her, (_how?, how i can hate him now?, this isnt fair, this is-...)_ she was about to think more about this feeling which seemed to hold her from breathing but

"Mikoto, hey Mikoto do you want also one" the Number One showed wiht his fork at the grape inside his plate,

"ähh?, no thanks" she said,

"no, come on, here you have some, you dont need to hold yourself back only because im the patient here" he forced her to take some of them,

"you shouldnt understaminate your situation" she said with a worried voice

"not so serious, after all im still alive right?, i havent lost my knowledge and not my motoric skills but only the part for social memorys" he said with a smile which showed one side of the Strongest which not even the #3 could see, the smile which proved he is a human...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

i couldnt choose if i should let kazakiri appear in this moment or i let her fight a one of the other Level 5's,

i think i will stop for a while for this story since the #1 must first recovery from his injuries ;D

before i stop i hope it was enjoyabel to read it , even if their was this bad english

but again post your opinions,

i want to know it...how was the twist to let him loose his old character?


	8. Chapter 8

SSSOOORRRYYYY IT HAVE TOOK SOOOOOO LLOOONNNNGGG (damn university) TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, I WILL GIVE MY BEST TO MAKE IT THE NAXT TIME FASTER

BUT im a bit sad, nobody have post his opinions :(

i wanted to know how was my idea to let accel loose his memories about everyone,

than i hope everyone will enjoy the first days of accel after he lost his memories...

oh please overlook the bad englich ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_to begin with, he killed 10031 Clones, he is a monster who killed the only person which was willing to help me…he destroyed so much of my life…b-..but…..he saved Last Order and even the #5…i wouldnt mind if he would kill her but even SAVING HER, i mean MISAKI…what should i do now?...im sure with his memory lost im able to defeat him since he can remember how he should redirect my attacks but…if i suprise him…i-..i cant do this…he is a monster….a emotionless monster who killed so many clones…..he must proove it, is he a monster i will kill him…..)_ the #3 thought to herself and at the same time walked to the room where the person was who brought to her so much pain…"finally im her" the #3 said, breathed in and out, several times, than opened the door and found…..the #1 who pressed a little girl against his bed and stood over her,

(_häh?, what?, why are you?)_ over the head of the #3 several sparks created themselfes and vanished, „you bastard, what the hell are you doing to my little sister" the #3 screamed against the #1, ready to fry him to death again but he looked only confused,

„hhäääääääääääää? Oooooohhhhhhhhh understand this is your little sister, interesting, i should have recognized this earlier" he looked now to the little girl, smiled and questioned „and your name is?",

a confused little girl looked tot he skinny badly injured boy before him „ääähhhhhhhh, oh, my name is Last Order says Misaka as Misaka answers your question even if she thinks you act really strange" she stood up and looked to her older sister, the #3 and than back to the #1, „are you both together now says Misaka as Misaka is confused why Onee-sama would want to visit the #1"

„hahahaha" the #3 laught nervously and scratched the back of her head, „nop, we…ääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, we-….." the #3 couldnt think about a good answer for this question,

„come on, Mikoto dont be so mean, i have thought you have accepted our relationship, little girl also known as Last Order which is a suprisingly odd name, YES we, i and your onee-chan are together" he said with a carefree smile on his face and looked to LO,

„oh, wow, i wouldnt thinnk-….." she was about to say something but the #3 hold her mouth and dragged her out of the room, „hahahah, this little girl, wait a second i will bring her back to her own room hahahah" she tried to drag her out and ordered to the #1 to sit and rest,

outside of the room Mikoto was about to explain LO (Last Order) what happened,

„onee-chan you mustnt explain anything, the love seeks the person, you have no fault says Misa…"

„stop with this stuff, we arent together, this isnt true….he lost his memories" she said at the time where she looked tot he ground before here and clenched her fist, „he lost his memories because of ME….the gekota-doctor said that he havent lost the cells but the ways to this cells are off, it seems like everytime he want to remember the ways to his memories will stop, that means that he cant remember because the only path to his memorys is destroyed because i attacked him after he saved you and the whole sister network, i have kill-…." She was about to cry but she felt something warm, something she have felt many times but not one time it was so warm, this was because the little girl before her, hugged her, with all the strength inside her body she hugged the #3 Level 5 and brought her to her knees, „i have said it, it isnt your fault, nothing of this is your fault sayd Misaka as Misaka starts to press her body tighter against her Onee-chan"

The #3 started to cry but not for long because she saw how the #1 changed his clothes and jumped out of the window, with his abilitys it was easy for him to create four tornados and fly with a incredible speed out of the City, meanwhile the shocked #3 and Last Order looked out of the window „what for a IDIOT" the #3 screamed,

the reason for his behavior was that he gained a phone call, or better because it involved a magicspell it wasnt a phone call it was more a transmitted holographic screen which formed words and meant that if he comes in 10 Minutes to the outside point of Academy City than he will be able to save the Index L.P., there was also a map with a X on a special point, the place he should go to, it could be a trap but if he wouldnt go he would not be able to save the little Nun,

Three Minutes later the Accelerator landed on a free field, he wasnt sure if this was the correct place but a few seconds later a man with red hairs showed himself, he hided behind a tree but not anymore,

"hey are you the one who creates such a trouble for me?" the Accelerator questioned, "where is the little girl?" he shouted at the unknown Magician before him,

"isnt your business, if you want to let her stay with you than follow me" the red-haired Magician said in a calm and serious manner,

they arrived soon on a special place, or better it was a park, after several minutes of explanations where he told the #1 that the Amakusa-Church have captured a Nun with the name Orsola Aquinas, the job of them is to work togther with the Agnese Forces and save her before she will forced to say them how they could read the Book of the Law, after a few questions with the Agnese Sanctis, the #1, Styil and 200 Battle-Nuns started to infiltrate the park where the Amakusas are hiding themselfes,

the fight was exhausting at least for everyone except the #1, fife Amakusas who attacked him was flying back against the walls or the ground, broken limbs was completly normal,

the Leader of the Amakusas shouted at the #1 after he, Styil and the whole Agnese Forces could see how easy he defeated the fife expert Magician, "hey what the hell have you done, what was that for a spell, HEY IM TALKING TO YOU ASS-..." a explosion which was the sign that the #1 was moving faster than the speed of sound, "Ghhhhhhh..." he felt to the ground and was unconscious, the whole fight was in 12 Minutes over,

Runes who was placed on the body of the Leader prevented him from escaping, they was dangerous at least for the normal people becasue if the man with the name Tatemiya Saiji would move he would burn to death, he was carried away, the battle-nuns from the Roman Church captured almost every Amakusa, the last one was also easy to find and he surrendered the moment he saw the #1, he was bound too with the same spell,

"so where is she?" the #1 questioned, "i have done wha you said"

"yes you have...but.."

"hey are you guys really so stupid, do you think we are he bad ones here" one of the Amakusas shouted the the two persons before him,

"what do you mean?" Styil questioned confused, he and Accelerator heard what the boy told them, after several Minutes of his explanations, "really and you believe that we should hear to what you say, how stupid..."

a scream, it was the Voice of Orsola Aquinas, enough proof for the #1,

"hey what the hel are you doing, you cant destroy..." the cards exploded and the spell wasnt negated but completly ripped into pieces,

"so where are they" the #1 questioned calm, "im not sure but i think they.."

"HEY, what do you think you are doing?, he is the enemy, are you retarded?"

the #1 looked at him with a serious face, "maybe, if you really intend to fight me you should gain more power becasue right now im the strongest, so shut up and run away or help me and..."

"...ääähhhh, my name...Kain Kurama"

"and help Kain Kurama here to gain your revenge on the Nuns because they used you like Toilet Paper"

a suprised face, the Magician thought that he would hear something like a speech that he cant let them capture Orsola, or something heroic but the boy before him was dfferent, he wasnt someone who thought that he should save someone, he would simply correct his failure, it was simple he was used and he wanted to show them that it wasnt a good idea to make this again,

they arrived, a church, "really we will fight in a church?" the #1 said,

"yeah this is normal for Magician" said Kain Kurama,

"whatever..." the #1 mumbled, "so in the end we are only two" Kain said,

"you will find yout comrades and i will destroy some little girls..."

Kain spoke instead of him, "...illusions",

"what?, no, illusions? really? how old are you? fife? i wanted to say skulls..."

"oh, cruel, but would be better...i think" he started to run around the corner,

"ok than, thanks Index...i can read this symbols...this is a barrier...ok i think i can simply destroy it like i have done it with the rune cards", he touched the barrier which should be strong enough to hold several attacks on Saint-Level, it wasnt exploding, or shattering like glass, it was eevn stranger because it turned itself into water and felt to the ground, "this spells are really interesting"

he entered the church and saw the 200 Nuns all gathered in this one room "ohh, wow, it seems like you have managed to destroy our barrier, im shocked that someone who is so strong like you would still live in such a weak country" the Leader Agnese aid in a mocking voice,

"maybe, i wanted to correct my failure from before and teach you that using me is a bad idea"he said emotionless, (_i dont want to kill them but it seems like im feared under them, i should play my role as ruthless monster as long as im involved into conflicts with magicians)_

"oh, really, than ALL NUNS ATTACK" the Leader yelled and every Nun started to attack,

suddenly a explosion, the Amakusas who defeated a few Nuns and looked into the mass of people, on the other side a new explosion and Styil showed up, "sorry, im late but i must talk first with my boss, now Orsola" the fire Magician shouted at the woman who lied on the ground and bleeded, "do you want to become part of the Anglican Church?" he questioned, the confused Orsola looked up, looked into the faces of the Nuns who punched and kicked her a few moments ago, she yelled "yes, please..." and her head was pushed against the ground becasue one of the Nuns kicked her, "this is really funny do you people realy think you could win against us?" the leader shouted against the Amakusas and agaisnt Styil, "if yes than i have no choice as to show you how strong the Roman Catholic Church is, ATTACK" she yelled again,

the Amakusas was forced outside and the same was with Styil but the #1 stood there where he was becasue the nuns havent attacked him, they looked scared becasue the saw what he have done to the fife Memebers of the Amakusa Church and also to the leader of them, he was in a complete different dimension as the other enemys they ahve fought so far,

"and what do you want?" Agnese questioned, without any sign four tornados creted themselfes on the back of the #1, "it is simple, i have said it, i want my revenge" a explosion and all Nuns including Agnese who stood over 10 metes away was attacked, they wasnt dead but defeated in this single second, only Orsala remained on the place where she was, complete unconscios,

the fight was over before it started, only Accelerator with Orsola in his arms was coming out of the Church who was completly destroyed because of the tornados of the #1,

the other nuns surrendered completly,

after one hour, "hey now WHERE IS INDEX?" the #1 shouted at the Magician with red hair,

"oh, really self-confident Esper, im impressed that you are so stupid and still think we would give you the Index L.P., after a whole night we couldnt find anything about your abilitys inside the Academy City Data Bank, therefore we will think that you are a Gemstone, or im wrong?, nevermind, you will die now this is sure"

(_...shit, it was a trap...in what for a world im living?...Gemstone means people who could use Esper abilitys from their birth, they havent needed the Power Cirriculum Pogram but are mostly weak...wait...from where the hell have i learned that?...)_

"The best at the last, everything which grows out of me will vanish, i will throw my life away for the only person i want to protect, everything we want, everything we need is to destroy this enemy, our enemy is the enemy of god, shouldnt we pay attention to him, we should, destroy him, with the whole power of the angels, Maichael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, we will judge you and throw you into the hell where Luzifer lies"

suddenly the hwole Amakusas felt unconscios, and more than 100 other humasn showed themselfes,

he and many many others started to say this words, again, again, again and again, over 100 Magicians which was old and young, male and female, stood together and spoke this words, the holded hands, between one of them was a girl, 18 years old, more powerful than most of the Magicians, her Name was Kanzaki Kaori, a Saint and the core of this spell because they needed someone who could control such a incredible power, that means they needed a Saint, several minutes later a light appeared on the sky, maybe 1000 or 1500 metres over Accelerator, he heard a scream, a girl who yelled at him "RRUUNN, you must run, this spell can kill everything which touches it, RRUUNN, even is you are stronger as a Saint this spell could even kill a Angel-Class being" a foot, someone kicked her, into her stomach, again and again, he could only see that a unknown woman kicking the little girl who smiled at him since he lost his memories,

(_...i think enough is enough...)_ he forced the wind to create the tornados but the holy beam was faster,

(_it doesnt matter if he is Angel-Class or Saint or if he even fights on par with the Gods of the old times, nothing can survive this...she will be sad but in England she will live a normal life, i have the word of the Archbishop, as long as she stays in England i will stay with her and protect her, this is...)_ he stopped with everything, the cigarette which was inside his mounth dropped to the ground, everyone of the people was shocked, it wasnt possible for a living being to survive this power, everyone who touched the holy beam died in an instant, but why was the beam still existing, it should vanish after destroying the enemy, (_should this mean that he is still alive?)_ the Saint questioned herself shocked about the stamina of the white being which fought her once,

"what the hell, why is this thing still alive?" one of the Magicians shouted, the others looked quick to him and than again to the beam, which was still there, glowing and trying to destroy his enemy,

"dont let go, if we stop the backslach will kill everyone of us...stay calm...nothing can survive this sttack for a long time" Styil ordered to the other Magicians and looked to Index which looked exactly like the other Magicians, confused and scared about the strange behavior of the 'Sure-Kill' Attack,

(_...this spell was created from the Gregorian Chant Replica which this Magician Aureolus Izzard used, but it was changed into a quick, powerful and completly overhelming sure-kill attack, after the symbols i have seen so far this spell should vanish after a few moments but only if it managed to destroy the enemy which stays in the middle od the circle, the people her are the Magical Array, if i could bring only one of them to let the hands of his partner go than the spell should kill the Magicians, but how should i do that, Spell Intercept will not work because they are over 100 Magicians, and Sheol Fear would work if they wasnt from different believe systems...what should i do?, what should i...)_

(_she is concerned, she...)_ the Saint stopped looking at Index because the beam changed his colour, from glowing unnatural-strong-white to blood-red than to yellow and back to white,

meanwhile the Accelerator was trapped in the beam (_SSHHHIITTT, i cant control the force which they use, everything i can do it to transform it into earth, than wins and than fire...Index have told me about the four Elements and how they work but i cant hold my breath for much longer...with my Vector Manipulation i was able to use my body t his full potential but if i cant breath in a few seconds i will die...think...think...SHHHIITTT could i only remember on my past...there would be a way to suvive this...ghioreeeeeee... what weerfnwerogf...)_ he started to hear a sound inside his head, someone called after him, someone said a name, (_...my name?...but wasnt this erased a long time ago?...)_, again and again he could understand what the person spoke, several seconds later he saw pictures from his past, he saw a woman who holded him on her arms, he saw a man who smiled at him and holded his hands, he saw into a mirror and saw himself, he was a kid, maybe two years old or even younger, than he could see a boy with white wings and a halo before him,

(_...what the...who are you?...)_ he shouted agaisnt the boy who looked like him but only in a Angelform, the boy before him smiled opened his mouth and "regegbekgnega eagnerioghgh" to much, Accelerator was back in his body but only that his wasnt his body, it was the same body which the boy in his mind possessed, white wings which destroyed the beam because the wings existed, they havent moved they havent forced her ways out of this attack, they have only existed, a halo over his head and than it was gone, the overhelming energy which forced his way out of his body vanished but only as the white wings and the halo, he could still feel the energy which existed in his body,

the beam was gone and in the middle of them was the #1 Esper Accelerator unharmed,

"this...impossible" the Saint muttered, the next thing she knew was that she was attacked, something which forced her out of the circle but this wasnt important anymore since the whole energy vanished, the same with all Magicians except the Saint Kanzaki who lied bleeding on the ground,

"what the...they ahve teleported theselfes away?, what the FUCK",

(_...calm down...calm down...they have Index but i have the Saint, im sure she knows where she is now, i should question her in a safe place, somewhere in Academy City...this could work)_

he started his way back, carried her and started to jump, one jump with over 300 km/h over the streets from housetop to housetop until they arrived in Academy City, a few minutes later a voice could be heard, "SSUUCCCHHH MMMIISSSFFOORRTUUNNEEE" a boy who runned away,

(_...isnt this?...)_ the #1 coud see a picture, he who attacked him, the fought, and now this person runned towards him, the deliquints who saw the White boy was speechless because he was the greatest monster they could think of,

the boy stopped before him, "oh, i dont know why but i think i should say thanks" the boy spoke after breathing several times, he streched his right hand against him and the #1 touched it, (_...strange...why are his hand using a power which is complete new for me, not even the concept of a normal hand is behind this mass of flesh...)_ the #1 thought,

on the other side he could see a girl running against them, she was the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto, the oy before him was a Level 0, his name was Kamijyo Touma and the power inside his hand is called Imagine Breaker,

meanwhile inside the the windowless building, the General Superintendent of Academy City looked at the two, the #1 and the Level 0, than at the #3 who reached the place of them and than looked on the Saint who lied on the ground beside the Accelerator, it was now night in a few hours it will be morning again, the only word which 'The Greatest Magician in History' spoke was "...interesting...Plan B have started..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN : i hope this is enjoyable, it is clear that this will not follow the orginial story, AND to be honest the WW3 will come sooner than in the original way, interesting how the story changes itsef :D

i know there are plot holes BUT next chapter will explain it,

please revie/fav./follow i would want to know how was the idea to let him gain a come back AND i think he will have a important role, even accel cant do everything on his own...


End file.
